Like a tenth of the Bee Movie but in google translate
According to all known laws The air there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Tiny Wings, you can get a little bit of fat on the body on the floor. Since the bees, of course, in the end, the bees do not care what people think, it is impossible in Paris. Yellow and black. Yellow and black. Yellow and black. Yellow and black. Black and Yellow, oh! There's a little shaken. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Ooming! Just a second. Hi? - Barry? Adam? - What do you think? - I can not do it. I love you. Deep gaze. With the help of a ladder. His father You pay them good money. Excuse me. I am excited. Graduate here. We are very proud of your son very carefully. All of the (b) a full report. Very proud. Mama! Here you have to do something. - Fluff your police. - ABOUT! This is the day! - Wave to us! We will be in a class 118,000. - Hey! Barry, you were told to stop flying in the house! - Look at the man. - Hey, Barry. - Is Indeed most of the fluff? - Little. Special day, graduation. I do not think I will. Three things, elementary school, three days high school. It was early. Three things in college. I am glad that I stopped a day in the chamber. I run differently. - Hi, Barry. - Artie grow a mustache? If you look closely. - Have you ever heard of Frankie? - Yes. - You'll go to the funeral? - No, I do not. Everybody knows, On the question of man, thou shalt die. Do not waste daramjwieul. Hasty. I just think that I got in the way. These days, I like to include a theme park. The reason why we do not need a vacation. Chico, a small pump ... In such situation. Well, Adam, people today. - We! - Male bees. - Amen! Sobhan Allah! Students, teachers and distinguished bees, please welcome Dean Buzzwell. Hi, I finished 15 minutes later, when a new cell Oity Class 9. This concludes our ceremony. And start a career in the industry Honex! ¿We are gathering our work today? I heard just went. Attention! Here we go. Keep your hands and antennas Always inside the tank. - What do you do business? - A bit scary. Hello Honex, Honesco sector and is part of the Hexagon Group. Here it is! Wow. Wow. We have worked all my life to know that you, the bees, and the location of the point You can work in your life. Honey begins when our valiant Pollen Athletes bring honey to the hive. Our secret formula is automatically color correction Dokteukhanwa hamkkeyi really sweet syrup change the profile and the smell of bubble Golden Light Honey ... you know! - It was a hot girl. - He's my cousin! - Is it so? - Yes, we are cousins. - Right. You're right.